


Morning Snow

by Reynarius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Tooth Rotting Fluff, snow angel, they asked for wholesome content and I am here to deliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Angela gets a rare day off, and luckily her girlfriend knows just how to help her start it off right.





	Morning Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much I’m in tears

Angela grumbled, half asleep as she brought her hand up to the night stand. Slamming her hand down on the snooze button of her alarm for the third time that morning. No, she was not moving, they could not pay her enough to move today. It was her day off and of course, she was too exhausted to remember to shut off her alarm.

The bed in front of her shifted and someone snuggled closer into her. Knowing full well who it was, Angela wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend and pressed a sleepy kiss to her forehead.

“Good morning, Mei...” She drawled out, definitely still half asleep.

Mei giggled, “Wake up, sleepy head.”

Angela huffed and shook her head, instead choosing to nuzzle into the crook of Mei’s neck. A cool hand came up to rest on the back of her head and fingers gently began to comb through the tangled mess of blonde hair, careful not to tug too hard. Mei listened as Angela mumbled random unintelligible words into her neck, the smile on her face only grew wider.

“Angela, are you even awake?”

Slowly, Angela lifted her head up so she was looking at Mei through half lidded eyes. Blinking wearily for several moments before she muttered, “Maybe? At least...I think I am...”

Mei leaned in and pressed a kiss to her nose, Angela hummed in approval and gave Mei a kiss of her own. They lay there in silence, simply enjoying one and others company when suddenly Angela smiled wide.

“Is this heaven? Because...there’s an angel in my bed right now.”

Mei tried and failed to stifle a giggle, teasing, “Hey that’s supposed to be my line!”

“Too bad, beat you to it.”

Angela brought her hands up to Mei’s cheeks, her smile growing wider. She stole another quick kiss and whispered, “...I love you, Mei.”

Mei started laughing as Angela began peppering kisses all across her face, she couldn’t even manage to say “I love you” back. But she had a trick up her sleeve. Sliding her hands up the edge of Angela’s shirt, the doctor immediately gasped when Mei’s hands touched her skin.

“M-Mei! Your hands are freezing!” Angela said, squirming and laughing herself as Mei proceeded to tickle her.

“This is payback, Angie.”

Rolling over on the bed, Angela found herself pinned beneath Mei and her icy tickling. Laughter filling the otherwise quiet room, especially when Mei’s hands found their way onto the doctor’s spinal implant.

_Oh no, no, no...not the weakest spot._

“A-alright!! I admit defeat! Please!” Angela said, catching her breath and stilling her laughter as Mei removed her hands.

Triumphantly, Mei smiled down at Angela before stealing a kiss. Feeling the doctor’s smile grow against her lips and remain there, even as she pulled away.

Soft hands reached up to cup Mei’s face, pulling her closer so that their foreheads restied against each other’s. 

“Now that I’m not being interrupted...”

Angela raised an eyebrow but Mei just whispered sweetly, “I just wanted to say that I love you too.”

_This was going to be the best day off that Angela had taken in a long time._

**Author's Note:**

> Reynarius Voice: “I’m gonna give the gays everything they want.”


End file.
